1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a protective cover for a bat, such as a baseball or softball bat.
2. Description of Related Art
Bats used for baseball, softball, and the like are generally constructed from metal or wood. Accordingly, prolonged exposure to sunlight, heat, moisture, and general inclement weather may result in damage to a bat. The life-span of a bat can also be reduced by careless handling on the part of those individuals using the bat. Gouges, knicks, splinters (with wooden bats), and scrapes, for example, may result when bats are improperly stored together, or allowed to bang into various other objects.
Several protective articles for bats are known. These articles, however, typically comprise cumbersome carrying cases and bags, many of which are designed to house several bats at one time. Bat bags in particular may be disadvantageous, as damage may result from multiple stored bats banging into one another. Additionally, such articles may be undesirable for those individuals who seek a protective cover that is lightweight, flexible, and that can be attached to, and removed from a single bat in a quick and convenient manner.
These and other drawbacks exist.
The invention solving these and other problems in the art relates to a protective cover for a bat, or other structure. The cover is preferably formed from an elastic rubber material such as neoprene.
One advantage provided by the protective bat cover is that it is lightweight, flexible, and easy to use, allowing for attachment to and removal from a bat or similar object in a quick and convenient manner.
Another advantage of the protective bat cover over other known bat covers, is an increased life span due to construction from a material having a greater resistance to harmful environmental elements.
Yet another advantage of the protective bat cover is its ability to protect the barrel of a bat from harmful environmental conditions, as well as damage resulting from inadvertent contact with various other objects.
Yet another advantage of the protective bat cover is its ability to increase the range of temperatures in which the bat may be used without being damaged. Metal baseball bats, in particular, are known to experience a change in properties, often becoming harder in colder temperatures and softer in warmer temperatures. Use of the bat during these periods of hot and cold temperatures may make the bat more susceptible to dings and knocks, among other types of damage. A protective bat cover made of neoprene possesses insulative properties that serve to keep a bat warmer in colder temperatures, and vice versa.
Still yet another advantage of the protective bat cover is its ability to adapt its shape upon insertion of a bat, enabling use with various sized bats. The ability of neoprene to stretch, as well as its xe2x80x9cmemory-specificxe2x80x9d nature, enables the protective bat cover to be easily secured to, and removed from bats with a diameter that is slightly larger than that of the cover.
An additional advantage of the protective bat cover is the provision of a fastening mechanism thereon, which facilitates the placement of the cover on the bat, while enabling a relatively secure attachment to the bat.
Another advantage of the protective cover is its adaptability for maximizing the visibility of various logos or graphics printed thereon. The surface area of the protective cover facilitates the prominent display of a team name, company name, team logo, graphic, or other design, especially in instances when the protective cover is being viewed from a distance.